Drowning On Dry Land
by happyalvin
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Odette Huntington were as different as could be, one was a newly recruited Death Eater with an important mission and the other was a simple witch who loved nothing more than a good book and the occasional wise crack. They had nothing in common but yet they find themselves in the most dangerous position of all during the second wizarding war. Falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy slowly walked down the vastly empty carriage of the Hogwarts Express, hopefully if this year went according to plan this would be his last ever year at Hogwarts. The school's standards had significantly dropped in the last few years to a disgustingly low point in Draco's opinion due to the fumbling old coot Dumbledore and his bloody pet Saint Potter. The two of them were insufferable morons but if he succeeded with the mission the Dark Lord gave them then Dumbledore would be out of the way and pretty soon Potter too. With the two of them gone the wizarding world would be a much better place and then it would only be a matter of time before the filthy mudbloods were gone. Something that Draco was very much looking forward too although he had to focus on the task at hand, his Aunt Bellatrix had repeatedly stressed the importance of the task given to him and how it was such a high honour to receive from the Dark Lord. Draco knew that it was, he also knew that this particular task had been given to him because of his father's recent failings in regards to the prophecy that was in the Department of Mysteries, which made Draco more determined then ever to succeed in order to restore his family's reputation.

Coming to a stop in one of the carriages Draco decided that it was best he probably rejoined the rest of his fellow Slytherins, he had been wondering around for far too long and knowing his luck he'd probably run into either Potter, Granger, Weaselbee or worse all three of them. After what happened with them and his father a few months ago, he wanted as little to do with as possible, although the likeliness of that happening was next to nothing as all three of them were irritatingly annoying and tended to stick their noses in where they didn't belong. Standing in the carriage Draco was annoyed when some girl clearly not looking where she was going walked into him. "Watch where you're going you idiot!"

"I wouldn't have to watch where I was going if you weren't aimlessly standing in the middle of the carriage looking completely clueless as to where you were Draco Malfoy." The girl quipped as she bent down to pick up her book that Draco didn't recognize in the slightest, both her and the book. "I'll give you a clue though we're on the Hogwarts Express heading to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, which is located in Scotland."

Draco allowed himself to frown, firstly he didn't except her to be so condescending with him given who he was and second she clearly knew who he was but he was having the hardest time placing her. She seem vaguely familiar with her dark hair, pale complication, blue eyes and pink lips that were curved into a small smirk. It actually irritated Draco that he couldn't place her, it was obvious that she was a student given that she was on the train. He had a feeling he knew her but he knew a lot of people and even then he only took a particular intrest in a certain few and they were mainly Slytherins and he could just tell that this girl was not from his house otherwise he would have remembered. "And just who are you?"

"You don't know me by my first name Draco, you know me by another name." The girl replied which just caused Draco to become further intrigued yet annoyed, primarily he was addressed by his last name and not many people addressed him by his first name here and yet this girl seemed at ease calling him Draco and showing an utter lack of respect towards him. Just who the hell was she? But he never got a chance to ask as without saying another word she walked off to talk to a passing Ravenclaw leaving Draco standing in the same place he had been standing when she bumped into him.

"There you are Malfoy, Pansy sent me to find you as she's convinced that you can't be left alone at the moment because of your important mission." Zabini said as he walked up the carriage towards Draco who couldn't help but frown at the mention of Pansy's name. Pansy. Draco resisted the urge to throw up, over the years Pansy had become increasingly clingy and more annoying even more so when she learned of the new position he had taken up over summer.

"Zabini, whose that girl talking to that unfortunate looking Ravenclaw prefect." Draco asked in a nonchalant manner, he didn't want to seem like he was interested in her because he wasn't. He just wanted to know who she was and how she could possible know him.

"That's Odette Huntington."

"Who?" Draco questioned as the name didn't ring a bell in the slightest before thinking what kind of a name was Odette Huntington. But the way that Zabini had said her name it sounded like he was supposed to know that name, as if held some kind of significant meaning.

Zabini rolled his eyes in amusement much to Draco's surprise as he was one for showing little emotion, especially humour. "Ravenclaw, she's been in most of our classes for the last five years and you've been calling her 'The Ugly Duckling' ever since the first time you laid eyes on her back in first year. I'm surprised you'd forget that so easily as you too particular pride in that particular name.

"That's the ugly duckling? Never crossed my mind that she had an actual name…" Draco said as recognition finally hit, he knew that he knew her but never would he have realized that the girl he had been talking to was the ugly duckling. The average sized, shy and retiring Ravenclaw who was even more awkward then that idiot Neville Longbottom, if that was even possible. Apart from the occasional name calling Draco hadn't found any reason to pay much attention to her as she had been a rather plain girl although he was surprised at the noticeable changes that had happened over the summer. She was a far cry from an ugly duckling.

"Certainly not an ugly duckling anymore, even for a Ravenclaw." Zabini noted and Draco couldn't help but agree. The ugly duckling was no longer the ugly duck, she was in fact the far opposite of that and dare Draco admit, rather interesting in more ways than one.


	2. Chapter 2

The coldness of the floor of the second landing of the clock tower did nothing to deter Odette from where she sat reading. This was one of the few places in the castle where she should read in peace and quiet as the castle was always bustling with students and as such there weren't many places where a person could get privacy. The quietness and isolation was something that Odette had welcomed as over the past week since term had started Odette had constantly been surrounded by friends and the noise that came with them as they all settled back to being at school again. As much as Odette adored her friends and had missed then over the summer, there was just sometimes that she needed to be by herself for a while and the clock tower provided that escape. Being by herself was something that Odette was very much used to as her parents, as nice as they were spent more time working than they did with their daughter. So loneliness was something that Odette was very much used to, in fact Odette was used to being by herself that a lot of the time she welcomed it like it was an old friend. Loneliness seemed to suit Odette as she was a naturally quiet person, she wasn't very outspoken and one of those people who felt the need to always talk. Odette was more reserved when surrounded by other people. Alone and content being by herself Odette had been reading for the better part of forty minutes. But now she was was looking out to the courtyard below her, watching as everyone went about their business. It was nice being back at the castle, Odette had enjoyed being at home for the last few moths and spending time with her parents, the rare moments that they had time to spend with her. But Odette preferred being back at Hogwarts, to be with her friends and able to use her magic so freely without worrying about getting in trouble for underage magic. Most importantly Odette appreciated being able to be her own person instead of the daughter of Magnus and Everly Huntington. Odette's parents held quite important positions in the department of magical law enforcement as advocates to the wizarding world. Because of that Odette tended to be overlooked and overshadowed by her parents achievements as if she was invisible. But here at Hogwarts? Odette was less invisible than she was at home so any acknowledgment was very much welcomed.

"Well if it isn't the Ugly Duckling."

All Odette ever wanted was a bit of acknowledgement and now she was getting it. However it was coming from the last person that she had previously ever wanted it from. Draco Malfoy. Odette didn't even have to look to know that it was him as the all familiar obnoxious and over confident cocky voice was enough for Odette to know that it was the self confessed Prince of Slytherin who was addressing her. Clearly Draco had finally remembered the dreadful nickname that he had inflicted on her since first year since their encounter on the Hogwarts Express last week. Odette had to admit that she had been rather indifferent and a tad bit condescending with him but given that this was Draco Malfoy, she had not wasted to much time worrying about it. After all the boy in question didn't even know her name and probably didn't even after all these years, instead he just went about calling her a rather insulting nickname. The same nickname that Odette now found herself smiling at. It had taken a week for Draco to recall his ugly duckling nickname for her before approaching Odette to call her it. Odette wasn't sure whether to be flattered or insulted. "I see you remember..."

"You thought I forgot." Draco replied in somewhat feigned disbelief. Clearly he wanted Odette to think that she was of little importance to him and he needn't bother. Odette already knew that as in the years they had been at Hogwarts they barely even spoke despite being in a lot of the same classes.

"Perhaps, given that you have so many nicknames for so many different people. It must be awfully hard trying to remember them all." Odette sarcastically said with a wearily laugh before turning around to face Draco. He was standing about a meter or so away from Odette and looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. He had been doing that a lot recently, staring at Odette that is. Draco had been staring at her when he thought that she didn't notice but Odette did, however she had to admit he was very careful and only did when no one else was look. Odette was far from stupid, she knew Draco was looking at her. No doubt surprised about the way she had spoke to him. It was a first for Odette too as normally she didn't speak to a lot of people like that, let alone someone like Draco Malfoy. But things had been changing for Odette over the last few months.

"Everytime I see you your always alone, maybe I should start calling something like the little lost and lonely duckling without a clue or any friends."

"Could say the same for you, every time I run into you Draco you too see to be by yourself. It seems that you're just as alone as I am, you might want to think about that." Odette retorted as she was quite surprised that Draco was here alone and not surrounded by his usual gaggle of friends. They were normally attached to Draco like they were his shadow. Odette noted that Draco seemed surprise by her quick witted response and dare she believe that she saw Draco smirk at something she said. "Must be interesting for you to realise that I'm not the shrinking violet I make myself out to be."

"Something like that... You have some real nerve calling me by my first name duckling." Draco slowly said and now it was time for Odette to smirk. Whilst she didn't know Draco, she knew that most people tended to refer to him by his last name. Clearly her calling him by his first name was something that he wasn't used to, especially by someone he called names. It was kind if ironic in a small way.

"Well it is your name after all and besides one of us should be using proper decorum and etiquette. If you insist on calling me duckling than I'll keep calling you by your first name."

"Are you sure your in Ravenclaw? Because that self righteous and arrogant attitude seems to suggest that your in Gryffindor." Draco questioned on a dry tone of voice and Odette could have sworn she could have heard utter contempt in Draco's voice when he had mentioned Gryffindor. It was common knowledge to everyone in the castle that Slytherin and Gryffindor shared more than a house rivalry. The two houses hated each other and had done for centuries.

"Oh I'm quite sure." Odette replied with a small chuckle as she turned her attention back over to the courtyard. It was such a beautiful day and Odette knew she probably should be spending it outside. But she was hiding away in the clock tower and having a conversation with Draco Malfoy of all people. It was very bizarre yet interesting at the same time.

"Just who are you?" Draco asked and the question seemed genuine, honest and most importantly like he was actually interested. Odette found herself turning back to look at Draco. It was such an odd question for him to ask her that Odette stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to where Draco was standing. To her surprise he didn't move or even demand that she stay at least two feet away from him because of his superiority of some nonsense along those lines. Instead Draco just looked straight back at her. Odette forced a smile on her face as she looked at Draco for one last time, he was handsome enough with his white blonde hair, tall slender body and grey eyes that seemed so cold and lacking emotion that Odette seemed unable to tear her eyes away from his. But eventually she did. As boys like Draco Malfoy didn't care about who girls like Odette Huntington were, she was just the ugly duckling. He was asking her all these questions and yet he didn't even know her name.

"I'm the ugly duckling of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco had a problem. An unforeseen problem that had unexpectedly popped up out of nowhere and that problem was the ugly duckling. Or Odette Huntington as it turns out the ducklings name was, who wasn't such an ugly duckling anymore, in fact she was from that. Somehow over the summer she had gone from being an ugly duckling into a beautiful creature with quite a mouth on her and the duckling seemed unafraid of him and had no problem addressing him on a first name basis. Constantly challenging him and hardly batting an eyelid when he kept calling her duckling, in fact she seemed to encourage him to keep calling her that. The girl was strange, there was no question about that but Draco couldn't help but be intrigued by her, as Odette Huntington was different than most people. She was smart but unlike that know it all mudblood Granger, the duckling made no attempt to show off her intelligent unless she was called up on in class. Each time she had answered every question correctly despite looking like she wasn't paying attention in the slightest. There was something about the not so quite ugly duckling that piped Draco's interest and he couldn't help but be fascinated by her as she wasn't like most of people here at Hogwarts. Draco barely knew the girl but there was the way she walked with such elegance and grace, if anyone else walked around with the air of confidence that the duckling carried herself with Draco would have been the first to call the duckling arrogant. Which she was but in a bemusing kind of way when she didn't have her head stuck in some kind of book, But what really got Draco who the smallest of smirks that the duckling had in the corner of her mouth. Like she knew something that nobody else did.

It irritated Draco more than he liked to admit as he had bigger problems on his hand and the last thing he needed was to be distracted by some girl when he had an important task on his hand. If he didn't complete the task given to him by the dark lord then his family would pay the price after what happened in the department of mysteries and Draco was not going to let that happen. He would not fail, he would succeed and restore his family's name to the righteousness and prestige in which is belonged to. No girl was going to get in the way of that especially the duckling. As Draco idly walked round the castle pondering several ways he had already planned on getting rid of Dumbledore when he came across the last person he wanted to see. The duckling. She was standing on the viaduct, alone yet again as he commonly found her. Draco knew that he should stay away from her, not let the duckling distract him from what he needed to do but yet he found herself walking towards her.

"Duckling." Draco began and he watched as Odette didn't move in the slightest to acknowledge him in the slightest but there in the corner of her mouth was a small smile. It was part of a smile that made him feel rather uncomfortable as he had never a girl smile at him in a such a genuine way. Well there was Pansy but when Pansy gave him one of her weird smiles, it made Draco's stomach lurch. When Odette smiled at him, it was the opposite feeling her got from when Pansy smiled at him.

"Careful Draco, if we keep meeting like this then I might start to get the wrong idea." Odette replied, once again calling Draco by his first name like it was the most natural thing to do despite the fact he himself didn't call her by her fist name. He had taken to calling her duckling as the ugly part was kind of redundant now.

"You never answered my question." Draco stated getting straight to the point instead of exchanging the usual small talk that he had had with the duckling. He knew part of why he was intrigued with the duckling was the mystery that she surround herself with and if he got to the bottom of how she really was, then he would no longer find himself curious about her and could focus better on the task assigned to him by the dark lord.

"You're going to have to refresh my memory Mr. Malfoy." Odette said and Draco couldn't help but frown, the duckling's lack of cooperation and enjoyment over this wasn't helping in the slightest. Draco wasn't used to this. He was normally the one who was on the other side of this but now he was the one being teased. The ugly duckling was teasing him. Draco Malfoy. Draco was finding this difficult to swallow as the former ugly duckling who used to do nothing when he insulted her for five years had now turning the table on him. But there was no malice and contempt in her voice, not even any sarcasm. The only thing there was an amused smile.

"I asked you who you were and you just said the ugly duckling."

"Well I didn't lie did I? That's all I am to you, right? Just the ugly duckling." Odette questioned with a small shrug of her shoulders. Go ahead and ask, I know you want to ask me how I went from being the ugly duckling to transforming into a beautiful swan. I figure it's why you've been staring at me so much recently as you've no doubt been wondering how I've changed in the space of a few months. It's kind of ironic really as my name, and I mean my actual name of Odette is the name of a princess turned into a swan by an evil sorcerer in a ballet that was composed in the 19th century. Then your nickname for me comes from a story in which a ugly duckling suffers abuse until it matures into a beautiful swan."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked in accusing manner as he didn't like where the duckling was going with this.

"I don't know, I guess it depends on how you chose to interrupt my question and to answer the question that I'm assuming you have too much pride to ask. I finally grew into myself over the summer, I had been stuck in that awkward phase for a while and now I'm over it. Amazing of what a summer of growth spurts, self reflection and acceptance can do to a person." Odette explained in a quiet manner.

"No longer the ugly duckling then." Draco noted as she stood in front of Odette and looked into her blue eyes, they were so clear and bright. Seemingly innocent from the truth that was outside of these castle wells. But from just looking at her and the few conversations that the two of them had, Draco knew that she wasn't some naïve doe eyed girl who knew absolutely nothing about what as going on in their world. This was a girl who was seemingly unafraid to talk back to him and Draco there was no way that Odette wasn't unaware of his reputation.

"Metaphorically yes." Odette replied in a weary tone as she took a step back and Draco could see her looking at him in a way that suggested to him that she was trying to figure him out as if he was some kind of power. "If beauty on the outside is the only thing that matters than you then I suggest that you look beneath the surface something to see what's underneath."

"Is that what your doing? Is that why you keep doing this with me?" Draco demanded.

"I think you'll find that you're the one who keeps approaching me and starting our conversation but just so you know, there's no need to worry I don't bite. Unlike you. The self proclaimed Prince of Slytherin who doesn't look at girls like me, the ones you call the ugly duckling until they become beautiful swans. You may have said that I'm not the ugly duckling anymore but that's only on the outside and I am not as fickle as you seem to be."

Draco knew that the reason why he had been actively seeking Odette Huntington out since their encounter over their train wasn't because of how beautiful she was. Sure it had been like that the first time after they had spoken as he had been taken a back over the drastic transformation that his ugly duckling had undertaken. Odette may not be the ugly duckling anymore but there was something about her, about those blue eyes of her. The ones that lazily rolled her eyes when she thought he said something stupid or that lit up when she was challenging him on something. Those eyes kept drawing him into the girl he had spent the better part of five years teasing. Against his better judgment he wanted to get to know her better. "That is not why I'm standing here duckling."

"Then why don't I believe you? We barely even know each other and you have never spoke to me this much until I came back looking this year. I doubt we'd be having this conversation if I told you that I were born to muggle parents." Odette began and from the moment he heard her say muggle parents, Draco couldn't believe that he had spent wasting his time on someone like her.

"You're a mud–"

"–Muggleborn? Actually no I'm not, whilst my blood status isn't the most important thing in the world to me I'll let you know that I am a pureblood although I'd have no problem with being a muggleborn." Odette said, turning to look at Draco once again, choosing not to react to the amount of venom he had been using in his voice in his previous sentence.

"You wouldn't' mind being like them? You wouldn't have a problem with being a dirty, filthy little mudblood? I was right about you sounding like one of those self righteous and egotistical Gryffindors. You know what? You may not be the ugly duckling anymore but I think preferred you when you were!" Draco snapped in annoyance.

"You call people a lot of names Draco, you call a lot of people that terrible word that you really shouldn't be using it, like Hermione. She's my friend and you call her and other muggles that derogative term that's blood purists like yourself prefer to use instead of the term muggleborn. You call me names but here I am, not calling you anything except your name. I never did anything to you but you chose to call me names but here I am trying to have a conversation to you, hoping that you aren't the boy that everyone says you are. People aren't born hating others, they learn to hate and I wonder who has taught you to hate people who have done nothing to deserve your contempt. There is no difference between them and us Draco, we all practice magic. Just because some of us were born into magical families does not mean we are any better than muggleborns." Odette said and Draco just shook his head in disgust because as beautiful as the duckling may be, she was one of them. The mudblood sympathizers.

"I shouldn't be here." Draco said in a dark manner as he turned around and started to walk away. As much as he way annoyed by this, deep down Draco knew this was a good thing as now that he knew that his duckling was one of them muggle sympathizers, it meant he could walk away from her now and no longer find himself thinking about her.

"So I guess I was right then, you were only talking to me because of the way I look but now your walking away because to you I am just as ugly as I was before because I don't call muggleborns that disgusting name that you call them. Pathetic. For a brief moment I thought that you might not be the boy that everyone says you are, that it was just come kind of act but clearly you are everything and more. I feel sorry for you Draco." Odette retorted and unable to believe that this girl still had a nerve to talk to him in that way Draco found himself turning around. He could see that Odette's cheeks were all red and flustered, she looked furious with him but to Draco, she had never seemed more beautiful. The way her eyes were lit up with fury as she looked at him in disgust. What happened next was clearly the case of whatever Draco had of a heart taking over his head as she strode back over to Odette, stopping right in front of her. As Draco stood and looked at Odette, there was something he wanted to do as specially but Draco knew that he couldn't have his duckling as a distraction, too many things depended on him staying focus on his mission.

"Goodbye Odette."


	4. Chapter 4

_"__If I were to die tomorrow,..." _Sighing in content as she continued to read her book whilst walking around the castle, earlier in the week Odette had received this book from her grandmother who she didn't get a chance to see much often because of all the time she was away at school. Receiving this book had very much brightened up most of Odette's week as it had been a very long week for her. School work just never seemed to end, N.E.W.T.S were a lot more difficult then Odette had imagined they would be but she was managing to keep her head over water because of the amount of studying she had been doing. Finally it was the weekend and Odette was very much relieved that it was here although she did have a small mountain of homework that did have her name on it. However before she started on that Odette wanted to relax and just have some fun with her friends before she got started on any work in the slightest. As she walked through the castle Odette was so caught up in her book that she wasn't paying exact attention as to where she was going on to the point where she had practically walked into a large group of Slytherins and didn't realize until the last moment and when Odette realized she stumbled back a few steps. As she had all but run into Draco, who she hadn't seen around much let alone speak to after they had that conversation about blood purity and mudbloods. Thinks had gotten a bit heated and they had exchanged words before going their separate ways until now, but Draco wasn't alone. He was with his usual haggle of friends, outnumbering Odette but seven to one.

"Excuse me–" Odette began as she attempted to make her way past but none of them were moving in the slightest. No one budged even a millimeter and Odette was pretty certain of what was to come next as she had been subjected to this over the last few years from this same group of Slytherins. They were the typical bullies, they loved putting people down if they were of a lower class than them when it came to wealth and in particular blood status. They tended to for the younger kids but they had no problem going up against anyone.

"Well if it isn't the Ugly Duckling." Pansy Parkinson said in a rather loud manner as to draw as much attention to this little encounter as possible. Odette knew that Pansy liked doing this to get a bigger crowd, to have people laugh along with her. As far as Odette could recall she had never done anything to offend Pansy or any of the Slytherins in general. But that didn't seem to stop them.

"Hello Pansy." Odette offered in a small polite tone of voice.

"All grown up and not so ugly anymore…" Pansy began in a venomous tone of voice, her face twisting into a look of disgust that spoke which made her look a bitter old hag. Pansy was a pretty enough girl but there was just something about the way she spoke that seemed to make her as hideous as her personality. "I guess that is a somewhat improvement on what you used to look like, but don't kid yourself that your actually pretty Ugly Duckling. Your about as attractive as a dementor!"

"You'd know…" Odette quietly retorted, not meaning to actual say the words out loud but they had come out regardless and Pansy looked like she had been slapped in the face. Clearly she hadn't been expecting Odette to respond to her insult as usually Odette never did, before she used to just sit back and let Pansy and the others insult her all they liked. But things had changed now, Odette was no longer afraid of them anymore. That group no longer had any power over her. They used to call her the Ugly Duckling but Odette knew that on the outside she was no longer that person, Draco had pretty much told her that. Speaking of Draco, he was just standing there alongside Pansy but he had yet to say anything. He just stood there just like Odette would expect him to, proving to her yet again that he was the boy who everyone said he was and not the boy she thought he was. Before this year he was just that jerk who had called her names but recently Odette had seen a different side to him, he was very forthcoming about his opinions and had a rather good sense of humour when he allowed himself to laugh. Also a rather beautiful smile, not that anyone ever got to see it as he was either smirking or grimacing. Something about Draco was interesting to Odette, the way he talked to her with actual interest and took notice of her. When he spoke to her Draco looked into her eyes and Odette could always seen the surprise in his eyes whenever she challenged him on something or came back with some remark that impressed him. Odette knew that Draco Malfoy was a lot of things, most of them weren't good but she liked talking to him. She found him interesting despite how different they were.

"E-Excuse me?" Pansy demanded.

"Did I stutter?" Odette questioned.

"You did not just call me a dementor–" Pansy began.

"No. I didn't but you are just as fowl as them Pansy, you seem to suck all the light and happiness from the air wherever you go. You pick on the weaker because you sense fear in them and something about you just seems to enjoying feeding off it for some reason." Odette replied with a small smile, feeling rather proud of herself from what she had accomplished. Two years ago she would have never been able to do something like this. It just showed how far she had come in the last several months.

"You have no right to speak to me like that you stupid Ugly Duckling! No matter what you look like, no matter how much make up you use or how you do your hair you will still be the Ugly Duckling! You will always be ugly! On the inside and the outside!" Pansy shrieked in a very high pitch before she lifted her hand and slapped Odette across the cheek which just drew even more attention to the small group surrounding them which was getting even bigger by every passing moment. People were coming to see what was going on, unable to help themselves as the situation continued to go on further. Odette did nothing, she just stood where she was. Her cheek was burning red hot and it was in a lot of pain but she was adamant not to show any weakness as they didn't have power over her anymore. It was clear on the face of Pansy and the rest of her friends including Draco that they were not expecting Odette to react the way she had.

"If you waiting for me to burst into tears because you've called me names you and your friends will be waiting a awful long time. For years you all have been calling me names and not once have I cried and that's not even going to start now. We are not small children anymore, it's time to grow up…" Odette began her first faltering ever so slightly but she carried on anyway

"You must think that you so important now don't you Ugly Duckling? Well this will teach you!" Pansy screeched and Odette expected Pansy to hit her again but instead the girl snatched Odette's book from out of her hands and began to rip out the pages. Odette couldn't help but choke out a sob as it happened and as she took a step forward to grab the book back, Pansy chucked it over to Crabbe who ripped out more pages and soon enough the small group of Slytherins were tearing the pages out of Odette's book. Each time another page was ripped from her book Odette felt her heart break just a little more. It was like they were trying to break her and they were finally starting to succeed. Odette looked at Draco to intervene but he wouldn't look he in the eye, it was like he was purposely avoiding her gaze even more so when the book finally ended up in the hands of Draco.

"Hey! Leave Odette alone Malfoy!"

Odette hadn't heard who had yelled that but moments later the crowd split in half and in walked Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Three Gryffindors from her year who she had several classes with, Odette knew them well enough and she liked all three of them as they were nice people and always friendly with her. Right now Odette was very grateful that they were coming to her defense when nobody else would.

"I should have known that you would have gotten yourself involved Saint Potter, you just can't seem to help yourself along with Weaslebee and that mudblood Granger." Draco sneered in disgust and Odette couldn't help but flinch as Draco used that horrible name for muggleborn yet again. Odette thought something else would happen but Draco just turned and walked away and the rest of his friends followed, not before Pansy glared at Odette before following the rest of her friends.

"Alright the rest of you! Get out of here before I give you detention of something…" Ron loudly stated and soon enough the crowd that had gathered around quickly disappeared and Odette just remained where she was. As still as a statue looking at the ripped pages of her book that littered the ground until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turning around Odette saw that it was Hermione.

"Are you okay Odette?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm fine, I'm just sorry to have dragged you all into my mess that's all." Odette wearily replied as she took a step forward and began to collect the pages of her books that were scattered across the ground before they were blown away and lost forever. Just looking at the pages made Odette's heart ache as she wasn't sure what she was going to tell her grandmother. She had gone to so much effort to send Odette the book and now it was ruined, no doubt beyond repair.

"You should go and see Madam Pomfrey and have her look at your cheek Odette." Hermione said as she along with Ron and Harry helped Odette to collect the rest of the pages to her book. Even more than ever Odette wanted to cry as their kindness was something else, they had come in and put everything to a stop when nobody else would. When Draco just stood there and just allowed his friends to continue what they were doing but Harry, Ron and Hermione put an end to things and were now helping her. They weren't the closest of friends, more like they were friendly with each other but yet here the three of them were helping Odette when no one else would.

"There's no need, I'm fine Hermione." Odette assured but she knew that the three people in front of her didn't believe it, just like she didn't really believe it herself.

"Are you sure your okay Odette? We don't mind coming with you, what Malfoy and his friends did was uncalled for especially that Pansy…" Harry questioned and Odette honestly felt touched by their concern as they all rose to their feet. Odette smiled a very watery smile as the three Gryffindors handed her back her pages and Odette quickly stuffed the pages into her satchel.

"I'm good, thank you though." Odette replied once again before excusing herself and walking away. Truthfully she wanted to run as fast as her legs could carry her but that would just draw attention to herself when she needed everyone to think she was fine. So Odette just walked in a calm and slow manner, biting the inside of her cheek in order to stop herself form crying. She didn't want to cry in front of anyone, she needed to be alone and so Odette headed to the one place where she was pretty sure that she was guaranteed privacy; the second landing of the clock tower. The moment Odette reached the landing she let out the cry that she had been holding in for the last few minutes. She knew it was rather pathetic crying over a book as there were worse things that were happening in the world but Odette couldn't help herself.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Odette flinched at the sound of that very familiar arrogant voice as she knew who it belonged to, the self proclaimed Prince of Slytherin who had been messing with her head and heart as of late. The boy who had only been looking at her at first because of how she looked but had been looking at recently as if she mattered, like she was interesting. But he was also the boy who stood by and watched whilst one of his friends bullied her before the rest of his friends proceeded to destroy a gift that she had received from her grandmother. "Go away Draco…"

"Odette–" Draco began.

"–Go away Draco." Odette interrupted not wanting to hear Draco out as there was nothing really for him to say. She didn't want to talk to him, listen to his voice or let alone be in the same space as him as he wasn't the boy who she thought he was. Draco Malfoy was the boy who everyone said he was. The cruel boy who was malicious and cold hearted with no regards to anyone but himself. Odette felt stupid for wasting her time talk to him

"Duck look at me, please…" Draco asked and it wasn't an order, he wasn't commanding Odette to turn around but rather he was pleading with her. Despite the fact that she knew that she shouldn't, Odette found herself turning around and coming face to face with Draco. All teary eyes and no doubt a real mess because of all the crying. Odette couldn't care less what she looked like as she was the Ugly Duckling after all. She noticed his eyes wondered straight to her cheek which was no doubt still red after the slap that Pansy had given her.

"My grandmother got me that book, I haven't seen her in a while and she sent me that book to cheer me up and let me know she was thinking of me. Then your friends go and destroy it. Ripping the pages out of something that held value to me, something of sentiment. I barely had it a week Draco…" Odette sniffled.

"I am sorry."

"You don't mean that." Odette said somehow managing to let out a strained and crackled laugh, she didn't believe Draco as he wasn't the kind of person to show remorse over things like this. He tended to be the mastermind behind things like these and Odette recall him talking belongings that weren't his, that belonged to others but he still took them because he could. Draco took them and do whatever he wanted with it. He broke things, stole them and never cared about it before so what made her so special? She was just the Ugly Duckling. For the last few days he had been purposely avoiding her because of their disagreement on where they both stood when it come to muggleborn sand magic. There was no way Draco Malfoy of all people was showing any remorse to a muggleborn. sympathizer.

"I do, don't tell me how I feel Duck." Draco said in a quiet tone of voice and Odette shook her head as she still didn't believe him. He had no reason to care about her as she was just the girl who he teased. All Odette Huntington was to Draco Malfoy was the Ugly Duckling and always would be.

"T-Then why didn't you do something? W-why didn't you stop them?" Odette sobbed as she attempted to storm off to get away from Draco but he grabbed her arm and pulled Odette in close to him. She fought him every step of the way, alternating between pushing him away and pounding his chest with her fists. Despite adamant protests Draco only held her closer to him and eventually she melted into him. Odette didn't really know why, maybe because she was too tired to fight him anymore or perhaps it was because he was holding her like he wouldn't let go. It could have been that she just needed the human contact but regardless Odette was so confused. Her head was telling her one thing and her heart was telling her the other when it came to Draco Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn't find her. No matter how hard Draco tried to look for Odette he just couldn't seem to find her anywhere. He had checked the clock tower where he usually came across her, the viaduct, the courtyards and even the library. But there was no sight of her, it was like more Draco looked for her, the further away Odette seemed to slip away from it. He hadn't seen Odette in just over a week, well Draco had seen her but he hadn't been able to speak to her. It seemed like after what had happened with her book Odette was avoiding him. He had stood by and watched as Pansy made fun of the duckling, idly stood by as she had destroyed a book that Odette's grandmother had sent her. Pansy had gone way to far, Draco knew that as it was one thing calling Odette names but she did more than that, Pansy. She had hurt Odette, his duckling. It took Draco a moment to realize that he was addressing Odette as his, like she belonged to him. He was getting attached to Odette. Draco knew he shouldn't be getting attached to her because of his mission, he couldn't afford to fail but he couldn't just walk away from her. His life was spinning out of control, things were starting to go a bit over his head. Fixing the vanishing cabinet was taking longer than Draco had expected and he knew the longer it took, the less happy the dark lord would be and the worst of things would get for his family. Draco felt the pressure every single but the last few days it had really been starting to get to him, which is why he needed to find Odette.

It was getting too much for him but when he was with Odette it was like he had a brief moment of reprieve from everything else in his life. When he was with Odette, he was somebody else. He wasn't Lucius' son and he wasn't Malfoy he was just Draco. Odette took him at face value, which is why Draco liked being with the duckling as there was no pressure. He liked spending time Odette as quite refreshing from the people who he usually spent his time with, he was actually losing interest in his friends. Things had changed for Draco in some many ways now and it wasn't just his mission to kill Dumbledore. As he walked around the grounds in an attempt to clear his head and as he approached the Black Lake Draco was pretty sure he saw a familiar figure sitting underneath a beech tree right by the shore of the lake. After a few moments Draco knew straight away that it was Odette and so taking a deep breath he made his was over to her, where Odette had her head stuck in another book. It wasn't the book pansy destroyed as he had still had that, whilst Odette had most of the pages he had what remained of the rest of the book in his school bag. He hadn't gotten a chance to handing it back yet.

"Duck." Draco began and straight away a pair of familiar pale blue eyes peered just over the top of the book. After a brief moment the book lowered and there was Odette, looking pretty much the same as usual except for the fact that her cheeks were very rosy today.

"Is that a smile on your face Draco? Are you happy to see me?" Odette questioned and Draco realized that he was indeed smiling and he felt an need to toss out an insult. To put on some façade and get suddenly defensive. Yet he still felt calmer in Odette's presence than he had felt by himself in weeks.

"You seem much happier, since the last time I saw you." Draco couldn't help but point out as the last time he had seen Odette was when they were in the clocktower and she had broken down in tears because of what Pansy had done and because he had stood there and done nothing. Draco wasn't usually one to feel remorse or guilt about anything but he felt like a coward during that whole encounter. As he watched Pansy torment Odette and try to bring her down. He should have done something but he couldn't. People would ask why he was leaping to the defense of the Ugly Duckling and Draco couldn't speak up and admit that Odette mattered to him. A part of Draco felt like he had to keep up the pretense that he was so used to putting on for everyone else. Draco felt especially bad when he found Odette later on and she started crying over what had happened. That took him by surprise as Odette always seemed so unflappable and capable of dealing with whatever came her way. So it took him off guard when Odette cried. Draco didn't like seeing Odette like that, he never wanted to see her cry again. He didn't like it when Odette was sad. He wanted to make up for what Pansy did, but he couldn't figure out how.

"Don't worry I'm not going to start crying again, I do realize that you have a reputation to keep up, can't have people think your going soft can we? That fan club of yours would die of shock if they knew that you offered me a shoulder to cry on!" Odette quipped in amusement and Draco didn't say anything, instead he sat himself down next to Odette on the ground. He had sat a bit too close to Odette than he had originally thought as he could feel the warmth from her skin from where their arms were all but touching each other. After what happened with Pansy and the clock tower thing, after Odette stopped crying she said she never wanted to talk about what happened again. She had made it clear that he was not to bring up what happened or apologize for it again. Draco wasn't one for apologizing much but that day, when Odette was crying because of what Pansy had done to her he felt like he had apologize. That day changed everything for him. Watching Pansy tease Odette was just uncomfortable to him especially when she called Odette the Ugly Duckling. That name didn't suit her anymore. The name that he had some up with and didn't even use anymore. Odette was duckling to him or duck, which was sort of like his own nickname/personal endearment for her. Draco didn't like anyone calling Odette the Ugly Duckling and he most certainly didn't like Saint Potter and his friends taking care of her.

"You think you are so funny." Draco began.

"I know I am." Odette corrected.

"Arrogance doesn't suit you." Draco said and it caused Odette to laugh and Draco closed his eyes briefly as he listened to the sound of his duckling laugh. It sounded so pure and innocent, the happiness was clear in her voice. Draco couldn't remember a time when he had been able to laugh and have no real care in the world. His life right now was stark contrast to Odette, she seemed to be so carefree whereas Draco had the weight of so many expectations and his family's reputation weighing down on his shoulders. He was a death eater and he had the branding on his arm to prove it and Odette was the far opposite of him. Draco Malfoy and Odette couldn't be anymore different if they could try. But the beautiful witch sitting beside him was keeping his head up just above the water. Odette meant more to him that she really should have but Draco couldn't help it. His mind often wondered to her, thinking of what she was doing and he felt himself feeling pangs of jealously when he saw her around the castle with other people, laughing and smiling with other people than him. Jealously wasn't something that Draco was used to feeling. Not before he met the girl beside him. She was doing things to him that Draco didn't' think was ever possible.

"What's bothering you?" Odette asked and Draco opened one of his eyes and lazily glanced at the duckling as he hadn't been expecting her to come out with something like. He had been expecting some wise crack along the lines of her saying that he had some never to talk about arrogant.

"Nothing."

"Liar. You've got these dark circles under your eyes which means your not sleeping well so something must be bothering you. Is it your father?" Odette questioned and at the mention of his father, Draco bolted up right and looked over at Odette, immediately feel himself tense up at the mention of his father. For obvious reason his father was a sensitive matter given where he currently was at the moment and his family's fate rested on his shoulders.

"My father?" Draco angrily demanded as he forced himself to stand back up and as he did he glared back down at Odette who had yet to do anything. She didn't even seem fazed about the way he was acting. There wasn't much that seemed to bother Odette, except for when people destroyed personal things of hers and blood supremacists.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I just meant that you must be worried about him." Odette explained in a calm and soft manner and Draco felt silly for getting himself worked up about a innocent question. Odette wasn't like Potter who brought up his father to jeer about his father's imprisonment in Azkaban. She only asked about him because she thought that was what Draco was worried about. Odette was somewhat half right about that. "It must be hard not being able to see him that often, to not be able to speak with him. My father works a lot so I don't seem him much as I like, in fact I barely ever see him and I know it's not the same thing but I understand a little bit."

"It's not that." Draco allowed himself to admit as whilst he missed his father, that wasn't the pressing issue. The real issue was trying to get rid of Dumbledore and since the vanishing cabinet was nowhere near to being done to allow his fellow death eaters into Hogwarts to help him get rid of the Dumbledore, he had to make other plans i.e. the opal necklace. Draco was planning on setting it in motion in a couple of days, but he was working out the finer details on how he was going to get it into Dumbledore's possession. There was a lot riding on this and Draco knew it. The last couple of moths had been difficult as he tried to adjust to what he was now, the lifestyle that it entailed which hadn't been nothing like Draco thought it would be. It was a hundred times worse but he had no choice in the matter he had to do this. Draco moved his hand ever so slightly, making contact with Odette's hand and he waited to see how she would react. Whether she would pull her hand away but she didn't. So he brushed his thumbs across her knuckles.

"Draco…" Odette wearily began.

"My mind is full of you." Draco quietly said, knowing full well that Odette had heard what he said. Back when they first come back to school Draco only sought her out because of how Odette had interacted with him on the train, openly calling him by his first name and showing no respect towards him. It came to his surprise that Odette was the Ugly Duckling, the girl who he had teased for years without really knowing her. But now he did know her a little better and there was something about Odette, something that drew him in and it was not how she looked. Draco had got past her beauty a long tome ago. Odette was smart and fearless, she wasn't afraid to stand up to him and say what was on her mind and they disagreed about thing like mudbloods. Despite that difference Draco always found himself amused when he was around Odette, she liked to challenge him and Draco was refreshed by the amount of backbone she had. He had missed her, he had feelings for her. What he felt with Odette was different from what he had with Pansy. Draco couldn't tell her most of truth about what was going on with him, but he could tell her this at least.

"I bet that isn't nice." Odette replied as she locked her blue eyes with Draco's grey eyes and he could see the emotion in her eyes. She didn't have to say anything as she seemed to convey everything in her eyes. There was no jestful tone in her voice or any sarcasm, Odette wasn't teasing him. In fact her tone of voice suggested that she was sympathizing with him.

"Not particularly duck." Draco said as he thought about the girl sitting next to him, the girl whose soft and warm hands he was currently brushing with his thumb. Odette was always in his mind, always in the back of his mind no matter what he was doing. It was like she was following him like a ghost. Odette was becoming a welcome distraction. At night as he laid in bed trying to unsuccessfully get to sleep but couldn't because his mind was racing about his mission. About trying to figure out how to fix the vanishing cabinets. When it all got too much his mind would inevitably drift off to Odette and it was enough to give him some peace and fall asleep for at least a couple of hours. He liked seeing her, he didn't notice it at first but everywhere he went he looked for her. Not in an obvious way but he still looked for her.

"Draco?" Odette quietly asked after a moment.

"Yes?"

"My mind if full of you too."

The two of them being like this and feeling the way that they did towards each other wasn't good. Draco knew that this would never end well but right now in this moment with Odette he didn't care. When he was with her it was like everything else was put to the side and for a brief moment of time didn't matter. They had practically nothing in common, they were two very different people but Draco couldn't stay away from her and he didn't want to. Odette was fast becoming the only thing in his life that had any real meaning to him. The only escape he had from his life. There would come a day when he would have to give her up, but right now wasn't that time.


	6. Chapter 6

The news had spread like wildfire, it was all over the entire castle and Odette was still in shock over the news that Katie Bell had been cursed by some object and taken to St. Mungos. It was shocking news and it had stared to trickle in after the majority of students had been returning from their weekend visit to Hogsmeade. The whole thing was so surreal as even though they knew that the dark lord was back, they were supposed to be safe here. Hogwarts was supposed to be safe but you couldn't say the same about Hogsmeade. There had been no news on Katie's condition or details on what had exactly happen but that didn't stop people from worrying. The fact that something like this had happened so close to the castle and to one of them was scary. Odette felt on edge as much as everyone else as they all tried to come to terms with what had happened. Wrapping her arms around herself Odette stood amongst friends idly talking about what had happened, wondering why on earth something like this had happened. This was reminder that there was a war going on outside the castle, a shocking reminder that the dark times had arrived and none of them were safe. Odette wasn't naïve, she knew that they were living in uneasy times, she had heard stories about the last war and the terror that everyone lived in all those years and it made her feel very uneasy. She felt nervous, more importantly she felt scared.

"Odette are you okay?" Padma Patil asked and Odette watched as several sets of eyes became very much focused on her. It made Odette feel even more uneasy than she already felt but nonetheless she forced a small smile on her friends. Right now there were bigger things for everyone one to be worrying about than how she was doing. They all needed to be worrying about the attack on Katie Bell meant and what was going to happen next.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired I suppose so I'm going to head back to the tower, sit down and read a book for a while. Maybe have a little chocolate whilst I'm at it." Odette wearily replied, making every attempt to brush off her friends concern and act like everything was fine. Odette just needed to get away for a while and clear her head. It had been a pretty dramatic and nerve-wracking day and Odette's nerves were ever so slightly frayed.

"Take it easy then, we'll catch up with you in a little bit!"

Giving her friends a small wave Odette exited the great hall and made her way into the entrance hall and once she was out of her friends sight Odette took a deep breath. Her head was spinning ever so slightly as she tried to come to terms with what had happened today, it made her realize how exposed they all really were, how vulnerable they all were. A part of Odette couldn't believe that all of this was really happening as they were dumb kids, they weren't supposed to be living in fear like this. But there was a war going on. Pulling herself together Odette slowly began walking again, making her way towards the marble staircase so she could head back to Ravenclaw Tower. Before Odette could even get far, a figure came out of nowhere and grabbed her hand. Odette was going to yelp, or even shriek until she noticed the familiar white blonde hair. It was Draco. Odette wasn't sure what was going on but she allowed Draco to pull her along to wherever he wanted to take her. A year ago Odette would have never allowed such a thing, but things were different. She wasn't exactly sure what her and Draco was but Odette trust him. She more than trusted him. Odette allowed Draco to pull her through a door that led off from the entrance hall from the opposite side of the great hall. The door led them into a corridor that was empty and once he was sure that they were alone, Draco let go of Odette's hand and turned to face her.

"Draco? What's going on?" Odette asked as Draco wasn't himself, he wasn't his usual cool, dry humoured and usually unflappable self. He was very flustered and he looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Something was wrong. Something was bothering him as he was unable to stay still, switching from pacing slightly and fidgeting. Odette wasn't sure what was wrong but she was going to find out as she didn't like seeing Draco this way. Taking a step forward Odette reached out and pulled Draco towards her. "Draco! Calm down and take a deep breath. Look at me Draco and take a deep breath."

"I heard about what had happened, about the girl being attacked but I didn't get a name. They just said she had dark hair and I was worried." Draco admitted after a moment and Odette felt her heart soar. In all that chaos Draco hadn't known who had been hurt, he had thought that she had been the one to be hurt. From where she stood Odette could all but feel Draco's heart beating, the fast pace of it like it was about to leap out of his chest. Odette looked into Draco's eyes and she could see the fear and worry in them.

"It's okay, it wasn't me that was hurt." Odette replied in a warm reassuring manner and she watched as Draco moved closer to her before leaning his forehead against hers and shutting his eyes. Odette could hear Draco let out a small sigh and within a few moments it seemed like a lot of the tension had seemingly slipped away. Odette didn't like seeing him like this. It made her heart ache for him to see Draco so worked up. Over the last few days she had noticed that he was becoming more anxious, he seemed a lot more tense and it was clear that he wasn't getting much sleep. Something was bothering him and something else was still getting Draco worked. Odette could practically feel the tension radiating off him.

"I'm glad your okay." Draco quietly murmured and Odette couldn't help but watch him with concern, he seemed mildly at ease but Odette could tell that something else was on his mind. Draco may have been here because he was worried about her but something else was bothering him.

"Something else is bothering you Draco, I can see it. Talk to me Draco and tell me what's wrong…" Odette began in a gentle manner in an attempt to coax out whatever was bothering Draco. Whatever was going on had been going on for a while at least and Odette suspected that this wasn't about his father who was currently incarcerated in Azkaban and his welfare like Odette had originally suspected. Lucius Malfoy had been imprisoned months earlier because he had been caught and outed as a death eater. Odette's mind couldn't help but wonder off but she quickly came back to reality as Draco wasn't like that. He wasn't like them. The boy standing in front of her, leaning against her and trying pull himself together was different. He was a far cry from the person who he had been two five years ago, let alone last year.

"Tell me a secret, tell me something that no body else knows." Draco stated completely avoiding Odette's question and she wanted to push it, she wanted to Draco to answer her. But she decided against it as Draco seemed completely exhausted. He was completely worn out and Odette didn't want to add to any of that stress. Right now Odette would do whatever she could for Draco, even if it meant just being here.

"I'm scared." Odette admitted as she reached out to Draco and allowed her fingers to linger on Draco's jumper.

"I won't let anything happen to you I swear."

Odette glanced up at Draco who had now opened his eyes and was looking straight at her. But it was more than that, he wasn't just looking into her eyes. But inside of her, into her heart. The last place where she expected him of all people to end up but Draco was slowly making his way there. Sure he wasn't perfect, Draco had many flaws and they clashed on blood purity. He had teased and bullied her for years on end but things had changed. There was something there that had never been there before. Odette wasn't sure what it was. Whatever it was, it made Draco say that he would do anything to protect her. "That's not what I meant Draco."

"Then what did you mean duck?"

"I'm scared. I'm worried about you Draco, something is bothering you and I can see that. Your not sleeping and you seems so tired. I don't want anything to happen to you. But mostly I am scared about this. You've gotten under my skin in some weird way and I shouldn't like it. After everything that has happened, everything has gone on through the years there is something about you Draco Malfoy. I'm scared that you make everything seem okay, that I don't have to hide. I can be myself around you. I have never felt like this ever and that scares me, you scare me." Odette allowed herself to admit

"When you say things like that it makes it all the more harder for me to walk away from you." Draco said as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down, the look in his eyes told Odette everything that she needed to know. They were falling way out of their depths for each other. They were so different, totally different people and complete opposites but because of that chance encounter on the Hogwarts Express things had changed. Walls were starting to come down and Odette standing with the boy who used to tease her for years on end, but now he was the boy made everything real for her. The first person in years who really looked at her like and Odette feel like she mattered.

"Then stop trying to walk away." Odette challenged with a weak smile and she watched a smile appear on his face and moments later Draco leaned forward, titled his head ever so slightly to the side and kissed Odette. It wasn't something that Odette was expecting, it came out of nowhere. At first it was only a gentle brush but the warmth overheated her entire body and Odette could hear her heart pounding in her chest as Draco caressed her lips with his own, Odette was on the tips of her toes and as Draco clung onto her tightly Odette kissed him back and not just a brush of the lips. She lost track of time, Odette couldn't even remember when they stopped but she could remember looking at Draco and feeling happy, like nothing else mattered except for the two of them in this corridor.

"Duck…" Draco began in a hoarse tone of voice as his hands lingered round Odette's waist.

"Pansy won't be happy." Odette tossed out unable to help herself and she watched a smile appeared on Draco's face as for the first time he seemed happy. He didn't seem tired or worried about anything. He looked better than Odette could remember seeing Draco in the last two weeks. It was nice to see him smile again, Odette had missed it as she liked seeing Draco smile. It was something that didn't happen that often so Odette was pleased to see him smile on the rare occasions that he did smile. She understood why he didn't smile that often, things in his life weren't too great at the moment.

"I don't care about Pansy, I stopped caring about Pansy a long time ago but you mean more to me than she ever has." Draco said and Odette knew she shouldn't believe him, their history together said that she shouldn't believe him but yet she did. Odette watched Draco's grey eyes look into her own blue eyes, there was this look that she couldn't quite decipher as Draco gently caressed her cheek.

"We should probably get going, everyone is kind of on high alert after what happened and I told my friends that I was heading back to out tower. If I'm not there they might get worried." Odette reluctantly said and she watched as the smile disappeared off Draco's face and immediately she regretted saying anything at all. She wanted to stay here for a so much more longer but the two of them couldn't stay here forever, outside of this corridor they had their respective lives. One that didn't involve each other because they were so different, they ran in different circles and had nothing in common. But yet here they were.

"Just one more moment, please." Draco pleased and Odette smile as she got on her tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. Even Draco wouldn't tell her what else was bothering him, Odette wanted to do whatever she could to be there for him. To be a safe place where he could land when it call got too much and he needed a break.

"Okay. Five more minutes."


End file.
